los nuevos espadachines de la niebla
by dark1123
Summary: Olvidado por su familia a favor de sus hermanos por ser portadores del poder divino huira y con el hombre tiburón entrenara
1. Chapter 1

Olvidado por su familia a favor de sus hermanos por ser portadores del poder divino huira y con el hombre tiburón entrenara

Capítulo 1

10 de octubre

Kushina uzumaki namikaze hoy daría a luz a sus trillizos y al ser la jinchuriki del kyubi estaba la posibilidad que el sello se debilitase y el zorro escapase así que el parto fue fuera de la aldea

Todo salía normal nacieron los 3 el mayor naruto, el mediano menma y la menor natsumi cuando de repente un enmascarado salió y secuestro a naruto

Minato: suelta a mi hijo

Enmascarado: como diga hokage –el enmascarado tiro a naruto y minato utilizo el (jutsu del dios del trueno volador)

Enmascarado:-aplaudiendo- muy rápido minato le haces honor a tu apodo pero si me disculpas me llevare a tu esposa-en eso el enmascarado desaparece-

Minato: tengo que buscarla-y en cuanto iba a buscarlos una explosión se oyó minato no lo creía el enmascarado había desatado a la bestia uso el (jutsu del dios del trueno volador) para llegar hacia el zorro

Enmascarado: hola minato tranquilo tu esposa sigue viva iré a matarla luego de destruir la aldea KYUBI ATACA yo mismo me encargare de ti minato

Empieza la pelea de taijutsu donde estaban muy igualados y a minato se le ocurre hacer la combinación que destruyo el ejército de iwa el (jutsu del dios del trueno volador) combinado con el (rasengan) y funciono pero el enmascarado escapo

Minato: kushinaaaaaaaaaa=autor: efectos de grito de primera=

Kushina: mi…na…to-dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Minato: kushina tranquila ire a llevarte al hospital en lo que sello al kyubi usare el (hakke no fuin shiki) a costo de mi vida

Hiruzen: no minato tu eres joven tus hijos te necesitaran yo are el sellado tu lleva a kushina al hospital

Minato: está bien

Y así sucedió hiruzen el tercer hokage se sacrificó sellando 5 colas en menma y 4 colas en natsumi, en naruto solo el alma

6 años despues

Vemos a un niño de 6 años en el parque solo viendo a los niños jugar con otros niños o con sus padres

Naruto: esta oscureciendo mejor me voy antes de que los aldeanos me encuentren-naruto empezó a correr pero lo encontraron 4 aldeanos y 2 chunin

Aldeano 1: atrapen al demonio mato a nuestras familias

Naruto: no soy kyubi -dijo llorando ya que ya sabía lo que le sucedería

Ninja 1: listo para la golpiza-dijo tronándose los nudillos

Y así empezó como todos los días naruto recordaba que siempre lo miraban con odio más nunca lo golpeaban hasta que cumplió 4 años y el entrenamiento de menma y natsumi empezó y sus padres lo olvidaron siempre estaba solo y sin cuidado y así empezaron las golpizas

Ya era de mañana y naruto estaba despertando en un callejón todo rojo lleno de sangre

Naruto: no me pueden matar de una vez enzima me curan para continuar el siguiente día

Y así se fue a su casa entro creyendo que nadie se daría de las horas que llegaba pero de repente

Kushina: narutoooooo-dijo gritando mientras a naruto se le iluminaba la cara de felicidad al saber que se preocupaba pero no fue así

Kushina: naruto acabo de limpiar y ya ensuciaste rápido vete a bañar te cambias y luego me limpias eso rápido

Naruto: ok (naruto pensando: enzima me regaña por ensuciar con mi sangre)

Cuarto de naruto

Naruto estaba agarrando su otro cambio de ropa aunque parecían trapos sucios pero no tenia de otra ya que solo tenía la ropa que traía puesta y esa la agarro y se fue al bosque para bañarse

Naruto: ni siquiera me puedo bañar en mi casa

Flash back:

2 años antes

Todos los cuartos para dormir tenían baño y regadera el problema naruto dormía en el ático

Naruto: ya se me bañare en el cuarto de mi papa

Cuarto de minato

Minato: naruto fuera de aquí tienes tu baño no pues báñate ahí

Naruto: pero papa no tengo-no puedo terminar la oración ya que minato lo corto

Minato: nada de peros a tu cuarto

Naruto: ok

Pero se dirigió al cuarto de menma

Menma: fuera de aquí debilucho tú no tienes el poder divino como yo y natsumi

Naruto: solo vengo a

Menma: cállate debilucho fuera

Naruto: ok

Cuarto de natsumi

Natsumi: ¡no!

Naruto: por que

Natsumi: vas a dejar mi baño lleno de gérmenes

Naruto: ok

Fin flash back

Naruto: siempre me tengo que bañar en el agua fría del lago-dijo deprimido pero de repente se ve algo nadando parece un tiburón no es una persona

Naruto: señor parece un tiburón

Hombre desconocido: si y que

Naruto: nada solo me hacía curioso

Hombre misterioso: que haces aquí solo niño y con ropa llena de sangre

Naruto: nada solo que los aldeanos me golpearon como siempre señor

Hombre desconocido: me vuelves a decir señor y te parto las piernas me hace sentir muy viejo me llamo kisame y tú

(Autor: kisame no se unió a akatsuki)

Naruto: me llamo naruto

Kisame: y porque te pegan mocoso

Naruto: ¡me llamo naruto no mocoso! y me pegan porque tengo sellado el alma del kyubi y piensan que soy yo

Kisame: y tus padres no te defienden

Naruto: no hasta me regañan por ensuciar la casa con mi sangre además solo le prestan atención a menma y natsumi por ser los portadores del poder divino

Kisame: que te parece si te vienes con migo los demás espadachines de la niebla que quedan ya tienes aprendiz y yo no

Naruto: ¡si kisame-sensei!- dijo saltando de alegría

Kisame: silencio mocoso o no te llevo

Naruto: me callo

Kisame: mocoso te espero mañana aquí a las 8:00 am

Naruto: si kisame-sensei

Al día siguiente a las 8:00 am en el bosque

Naruto: ¡kisame-sensei!

Kisame: no grites mocoso

Naruto: donde esta

Kisame: detrás de ti- dijo kisame usando el truco de escalar arboles sin las manos

Naruto: kisame-sensei como esta en ese árbol flotando-dijo muy sorprendido

Kisame: solo utilizo chakra en los pies y ya además esto será lo primero que aprenderás para que mejores tu control de chakra

Naruto: lo puedo intentar

Kisame: si tienes una hora luego nos vamos y para motivación pondré kunais en el suelo

Naruto: está bien-dijo con mucho miedo en su voz

ya habían pasado 30 minutos y kisame estaba en sus pensamientos

Kisame pensando: ya destruyo 5 árboles sin duda el alma de kyubi recupera colas no sé cómo en konoha no se dieron cuenta y eso que presumen tanto de su byakugan y ningún hyuga vio todo el chakra del mocoso

pero un grito lo hiso salir de sus pensamientos

Naruto: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- gritaba naruto mientras kisame se andaba muriendo

se preguntaran por qué fácil imagínense el (jutsu de mil años de muerte) de kakashi pero en vez de dedos un kunai


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: habrá harem solo aviso que no estará hinata, sakura y natsumi en el harem lo siento para los naruhina, narusaku o los fan de incesto

Capítulo 2

Kisame: mocoso ya paso la hora vámonos

Naruto: si, al único que extrañare de konoha será a iruka

Kisame: quien es iruka

Naruto: el único que me cuidaba en konoha cuando le dije que me iba de konoha se puso triste

Flash back

Naruto: iruka

Iruka: naruto que te trae paraca

Naruto: vengo a despedirme me voy de la aldea

Iruka: tu solo- dijo preocupado

Naruto: no un señor pez me va a llevar

Iruka: te voy a extrañar mucho

Naruto: yo igual

Fin flash back

Kisame: si tanto te quería porque tienes tan poca ropa y no te defiende

Naruto: ropa me daba un cambio nuevo a la semana pero en las golpizas se destrozaban y si me defendía pero siempre hay minino 2 chunin y el solo e veces hasta 5 jounin me atacaron y iruka siempre terminaba en el hospital y yo le pedí que no me protegiera pero no me izo caso al principio pero después de muchas golpizas entendió que él no podía con todos

Kisame: ok mocoso ya vámonos

3 horas después

Kisame: bueno mocoso sigue con los arboles mientras yo voy por comida

Naruto: ok

2 días después

Naruto: ¡kisame sensei ya pude!

Kisame: muy bien mocoso ve a descansar

Naruto: está bien sensei

Kisame pensamientos: el niño es bueno a su edad en 2 días escalo árboles y en 1 camino en el agua

En el campamento

Kisame: naruto ya sebes administrar bien el chakra ahora va el entrenamiento en serio primero no se casi nada de fuinjutsu pero se poner sellos de gravedad te pondré primero 6 kilos para mejorar tu velocidad en taijutsu-dicho esto le pone los sellos a naruto y el cae

Naruto: kisame sensei es mucho- dice tratando de levantarse

Kisame: pero si no te puse nada sigamos toma este papel y pon chakra en el

Naruto: y esto para que Kisame: para saber tu naturaleza de chakra si se corta es de viento, si se desmorona es tierra, si se moja es agua, si se quema es fuego y si se arruga es de rayo- dicho esto le entrega el papel a naruto

Naruto: ok sensei

Pone el chakra en la hoja y está de parte en se corta en 2 y uno de esos 2 pedazos prende en fuego mientras el otro se moja todo

Kisame: vaya naruto tienes 3 afinidades el viento, fuego y agua

Naruto: y eso es bueno

Kisame: si normalmente tienen solo 2 afinidades pero tú tienes 3 y por ultimo te daré una espada de madera para que manejes el kenjutsu

Naruto: usted sabe usar espada

Kisame: claro soy uno de los espadachines de la niebla

Naruto: supongo que son importantes

Kisame: haber a donde vamos kiri no puedo ir, en iwa te matarían, suna está muy lejos, konoha menos, entonces a kumo nos tomara una semana

Una semana después en un pequeño pueblo en el país de la nube

Naruto: ya llegamos

Kisame: por sexta vez no falta media hora

15 minutos después

Naruto: ya llegamos, ya llegamos, ya llegamos

Kisame: lo vuelves a repetir y te parto la lengua para que no hables además aquí nos quedaremos iremos al pueblo solo por comida aquí entrenaremos 6 años luego los espadachines de la niebla que queden haremos un torneo entendido

Naruto: si ganare el torneo- gritaba de alegría

Kisame pensamientos: pobre iluso no sabe el infierno que le hare vivir

6 años después

Vemos a un niño de 12 años rompiendo arboles con una guadaña vestía con unos pantalones negros una camisa negra y una máscara que no deja ver su cara ni si cabello solo unos mechones rubios

Naruto: esto es muy aburrido y fácil

Kisame: mocoso ya regrese y ya le avise a Mangetsu y a raiga sobre la reunión tu tienes que buscar a Zabuza

Naruto: solo por eso tardo tanto

Kisame: además tú recompensa subió- dijo mostrándole el libro bingo

(Autor: nadie sabe que es alumno de kisame)

Nombre: ¿?

Apodo: La parca

Afinidades: viento, fuego, agua

Aldea: ¿?

Buscado en: kiri, suna, iwa, kumo

Arma: Una guadaña

Recompensa: 50 mil Ryo

Habilidades: Ninjutsu de clase A hasta S

Genjutsu nulo

Taijutsu clase A

Kenjutsu envés de espada utiliza una

guadaña pero es muy bueno

Sobrevivientes: 3

Sospechas: se cree que es ninja oculto de konoha ya que nunca a tacado ahí otros piensan que guarda lo mejor para konoha

Clase: A alto

Naruto: me la subieron 5 mil- dijo como si no tuviera importancia

Kisame: que haces parado muévete según mis contactos está en el país de las olas

Naruto: ok- dijo desinteresado

3 días después

(Solo describiré bien a menma los demás visten como en el anime)

En el bosque se podían observar 5 figuras el primero era un viejo tomando sake el segundo era un peliblanco el tercero era un pelinegro de camisa azul con el símbolo uchiha la cuarta era un tabla con peluca rosa ok no era una chica de cabello rosa y el 5 era un chico muy parecido al yondaime hokage solo que pelirrojo vestía unos pantalones azul marino camisa blanca y suéter rojo

Sakura: kakashi sensei en el país de las olas no hay ninjas

Kakashi: no sakura por eso piden ayuda a las aldeas ninja

Menma: y este viejo tuvo suerte que le toco el hijo del hokage y al ultimo uchiha

Sasuke: tienes razón tiene suerte que le toco la elite

En eso ven unos charco de agua cosa que extraño a kakashi, menma y Sasuke ya que no había llovido en semanas en eso esos dos charcos se convierten en 2 ninjas que atacan a kakashi que parece como que lo mataron y seguirán con los genin pero sasuke le tiro un kunai y se lo clavo en el hombro a uno de los ninjas mientras menma le dio una patada en el estómago al otro para que en eso apareciera kakashi y los matase

Kakashi: tazuna usted solicito una misión de rango C que implica protección de bandidos mas no de ninjas eso sería una misión de rango B o hasta A

Tazuna: es que no tenía dinero para más mi pueblo es controlado por gato un millonario y la única esperanza es que yo construya un puente

Sasuke: seguiremos la misión solo porque nos cansamos de las misiones de rango D

Kakashi: entonces la seguimos nada más estén alerta

15 minutos después

Kakashi de repente sintió una presencia y rápido grito

Kakashi: ¡cuidadooo!

En eso una espada gigante sale de los arbustos pero gracias el grito de kakashi todos la esquivan la espada se clava en un árbol y en el mango de la espada estaba una persona

Menma pensando: al fin desafío me encargare de el rápido

Kakashi: bien, bien, bien por lo visto es Zabuza momoichi un ninja perverso de kiri

Menma pensando: no me importa quién sea le pateare el trasero

En eso Menma empieza a correr hacia Zabuza pero Kakashi se lo impide con la mano

Kakashi: menma en este combate no estorbes

Menma: porque

Kakashi: él no es como los otros ninjas él es de otro nivel completamente

En eso Kakashi se quita la banda ninja que le tapa el ojo para mostrar el sharingan

Zabuza: Kakashi el del ojo sharingan estoy en lo correcto-kakashi asiente-entrégame al anciano

Kakashi: protejan a tazuna y no interfieran

Zabuza: conque usaras el sharingan es un honor

Menma: exijo que me digan que es el sharingan

Sasuke: es un doujutsu que te permite leer los movimientos del adversario además copiar cualquier jutsu

Zabuza: exacto niño pero eso fue muy superficial el sharingan es más que eso

De repente se forma mucha niebla

Zabuza: Kakashi en la unidad de asesinatos de la niebla tenemos la orden de matarte estas en el libro bingo te llaman Kakashi hatake el hombre que a copiado más de mil jutsus Kakashi el ninja copia

Todos estaban sorprendidos excepto menma que su padre le conto que Kakashi era muy fuerte

Zabuza: basta de charla necesito asesinar al viejo pero veo que primero tengo que eliminarte Kakashi

En eso la neblina se pone mas espesa pero nadie sabía que los observaban desde hace un buen rato

Naruto pensando: Kisame me dijo que Zabuza era terco y si lo noqueó no muy raro ya se me ocurrirá algo

Justo cuando Zabuza decía los 8 puntos vitales se hoyo algo

(Me inventare jutsus)

Naruto: Arte ninja (Futon: ráfaga de aire) – no le puso mucho chakra ya que solo quería quitar la niebla no herir a los de konoha todavía además en lo que recibe respuesta de Zabuza se puede quedar en la casa del viejo

La niebla se dispersó y dejo ver un niño de 12 años con pantalones negros camisa negra y chamara negra con una máscara que dejaba ver solo unos mechones rubios y con una guadaña en la espalda

Naruto: Zabuza sal tenemos que hablar- dijo alguien de voz muy fría

En eso zabuza apareció

Zabuza: quien eres

Naruto: la parca

Zabuza: como la parca será un niño de 12 años la parca es un asesino

Naruto: lo dice el que para graduarse mato de la academia mato a 100 de sus compañeros

Zabuza: toche valla quién lo diría la parca un niño

Sasuke: dejen de ignorarnos somos ninjas de elite no nos ignore

Zabuza/Naruto: NOS VUELVES A GRITAR Y TE MATAMOS

Sakura: Kakashi quien es la parca

Kakashi: es un asesino del libro bingo buscado en kiri, suna, kumo e iwa

Sakura: y porque en konoha no

Kakashi: porque por alguna extraña razón nunca a atacado de alguna forma a konoha

Menma: porque le tiene miedo a mi papa

Naruto: no solo dejo lo mejor para el final

Zabuza: basta de charlas necesito matar al viejo

Naruto: y yo necesito hablar en privado contigo

Zabuza: tengo que matar al viejo

Naruto: no me dejas elección tendré que noquearte-dijo sacando su guadaña para pegarle con la mulata pero cuando iba a atacar zabuza cae desmayado


	3. Aviso

PERDON POR EL RETRASO EN LA HISTORIA ES QUE SE ME HABIA ROTO LA COMPU PERO YA LA TENGO EN 2 DIAS ACTUALIZO


End file.
